greenhornetfandomcom-20200215-history
George W. Trendle
George Washington Trendle (July 4, 1884 Norwalk, Ohio - May 10, 1972 Grosse Pointe, Michigan) was a Detroit lawyer and businessman, best known as the producer of The Green Hornet as well as the Lone Ranger radio and TV series. He is entombed in Detroit's Woodlawn Cemetery. Movie theaters During the 1920s, George W. Trendle was a Detroit, Michigan lawyer who had established a reputation as a tough negotiator, specializing in movie contracts and leases. Trendle became involved in the Detroit area entertainment business in 1928, when local motion picture theater owner John H. Kunsky offered Trendle 25 per cent ownership in exchange for his services. Kunsky had been an early investor in Nickelodeons beginning in 1905. In 1911, he built the first movie theater in Detroit. It was the second movie theater in the nation. By 1928, he owned twenty movie theaters, including four of the largest first-run theaters in Detroit. Kunsky was being driven out of the theater business, when Adolph Zukor acquired the Detroit area film exchange known as the Cooperative Booking Office and began pressuring local theater owners to sell out to Paramount. Trendle negotiated to sell Kunsky's theatres for six million dollars. Zukor transferred the theaters to a Paramount subsidiary named United Detroit Theatres. In 1948, Paramount's monopoly became the focus of an antitrust suit initiated by the Society of Independent Motion Picture Producers (SIMPP). As part of the deal, Trendle and Kunsky were required never to reenter the movie business in Detroit. However, Zukor apparently recognized Trendle's talents and hired him to manage the Paramount theaters in Detroit. Trendle is credited as "having built" the historic Alger Theater which opened August 22, 1935 on Detroit's east side. Trendle was fired from the United Detroit Theatres for "negligence" in 1937. Radio and television stations Trendle and Kunsky formed the Kunsky-Trendle Broadcasting Company in 1929, after purchasing Detroit radio station WGHP. The radio station's call letters were changed to WXYZ. Trendle was the President and Kunsky was the Vice President of the company. Trendle was active as the station manager. Kunsky is rarely mentioned, except as co-owner. WXYZ was initially affiliated with the Columbia Broadcasting System but became an independent station within a year. Trendle's partner Kunsky legally changed his name to King in 1936 and the 'Kunsky-Trendle Broadcasting Company' became the 'King-Trendle Broadcasting Company'. In 1931, Kunsky-Trendle acquired WASH and WOOD in Grand Rapids, Michigan. The two stations merged facilities, including studios and transmitters but retained both station licenses. WASH was on the air from 8am to Noon, and WOOD from Noon to Midnight. WOOD-WASH became an NBC Red affiliate in 1935. King and Trendle decided to drop the WASH license in 1942, keeping the WOOD identification. In 1946, the newly formed American Broadcasting Company purchased the King-Trendle Broadcasting Company and its radio stations for $ 3.65 million dollars. This sale was for the broadcast facilities (including WOOD, WXYZ and the Michigan Regional Network), but did not include ownership of Trendle's radio programs. The FCC approved ABC's purchase on July 18, 1946. In 1952, Paramount Theaters (owners of Kunsky and Trendle's former chain of Detroit area theaters) acquired ABC, including WXYZ. Trendle entered into a new partnership with long term business associates H. Allen Campbell and Raymond Meurer. The Trendle-Campbell Broadcasting Company was formed in 1946 and started radio station WTCB in Flint, Michigan. The new radio station went on the air April 26, 1946 with a four tower 1000 watt broadcast array. The call letters were later changed to WTAC. In 1953, they added UHF television station WTAC-TV affiliated with ABC TV and DuMont. The TV station went out of business less than a year later because too few TVs at the time were equipped to receive UHF channels. The radio station has changed owners several times and its call sign was changed to WSNL in 1997. The station is currently owned by The Christian Broadcasting System. Another Trendle-Campbell radio station (WPON) went on the air in December 1954. The station was located in Pontiac, Michigan with studios in the Waldron Hotel in downtown Pontiac. Trendle and Campbell were reportedly still in charge of station operations in the late 1960's. In 1987, WPON's transmitter was moved from Pontiac to Walled Lake. The station is currently owned by Southfield-based Birach Broadcasting and has a talk and oldies format. Penny pinching The Kunsky-Trendle business venture began at the start of the Great Depression and Trendle took many cost cutting moves that earned him a reputation as a penny-pincher. According to Dick Osgood, in his book Wyxie Wonderland: An Unauthorized 50-Year Diary of WXYZ Detroit, he was assisted in this by H. Allen Campbell. Campbell was an advertising salesman for the Hearst organization, whom Trendle hired to find sponsors for his radio programs. Campbell is credited with signing Silvercup Bread as the first sponsor for the Lone Ranger series. This was a big account and helped to bring the show to nationwide syndication. Apparently, Campbell's contributions to the business were significant. He continued working for Trendle for the next twenty years, and eventually became one of Trendle's business partners. Campbell reportedly kept a set of books to show employees that the company was losing money and could not afford to pay higher salaries. Trendle and Campbell often responded to employee requests for salary increases by downplaying their value to the company and threatening to fire them. This threat was particularly effective during the Depression. Trendle specified the music on WXYZ shows should always be non-copyrighted classical so the music was free. This is the reason that the William Tell Overture was adopted as the Lone Ranger theme and The Flight of the Bumble Bee became the theme for the Green Hornet radio show. New programming In June 1932, Trendle decided to drop the network affiliation to operate WXYZ as an independent station. His station would produce its own radio drama series and broadcast locally produced music programs, rather than pay for syndicated programs. James Jewell was hired as the station's dramatic director and supplied the actors from his own repertory company, the "Jewell Players". Freelance radio writer Fran Striker was hired to write many of these programs. The earliest dramatic radio series included Thrills of the Secret Service, Dr. Fang, and Warner Lester, Manhunter. Striker wrote many of the scripts and eventually became head of WXYZ's script department. In 1936, ''The Green Hornet'' was added to the roster of WXYZ programs. The Green Hornet was a modern day masked crime fighter, named Britt Reid and was descended from the Lone Ranger's nephew Dan Reid. He was assisted by his oriental chauffeur Kato, who used martial arts. Fran Striker wrote most of the scripts for the series. In 1937, Trendle licensed Republic Pictures to produce a movie version of The Lone Ranger. Trendle was not happy with changes that were made in the movie adaptations and hired attorney Raymond Meurer to oversee licensing of the franchise. In 1938, Trendle requested his writing staff to create an adventure series featuring a dog as the hero. Writer Tom Dougall created Challenge of the Yukon, a series about Sergeant Preston of Mounties and his husky named King. In 1939, Striker created Ned Jordan Secret Agent for WXYZ. In 1950, Trendle began producing Bob Barclay - American Agent. Bob Barclay was an undercover agent for the U.S. Government, with a cover identity as a news correspondent. Trendle received complaints from the U.S. Government because the stories sounded too much like actual cases. The American press also complained that the series was hurting the real life situation of William Oatis. Oatis was a reporter being held on espionage charges in Czechoslovakia. The series was cancelled at the end of its first season. In July 1954, Trendle sold the rights to the Lone Ranger to the Wrather Corporation for $3 million. The radio series ceased at that time, but the television series continued until 1957 with Jack Wrather as the new executive producer. From 1955 to 1958, the radio program Challenge of the Yukon was adapted for television as Sergeant Preston of the Yukon. The series was produced by Trendle-Campbell-Meurer Inc. during its first two seasons, but was sold to Jack Wrather Productions in 1957. Sources * Dunning, John (1998). On the Air: The Encyclopedia of Old-Time Radio. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-507678-8 * Osgood, Dick (1981). ''Wyxie Wonderland: An Unauthorized 50-Year Diary of WXYZ Detroit.''Ohio: Bowling Green University Press. * Bisco, jim (2005). ''Buffalo's Lone Ranger: The Prolific Fran Striker Wrote the Book on Early Radio.''Western New York Heritage, Vol 7, Number 4, Winter 2005. * J Brian III. "HI-YO SILVER" The Saturday Evening Post - October 14, 1939 External links *The Miser of Motown: George W. Trendle *History of United Detroit Theaters *Michigan Radio Station History